


Fun in Binns' Class

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry and Hermione have some fun during History of Magic
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 95
Collections: Anonymous





	Fun in Binns' Class

It was the History of Magic class and Professor Binns was droning on about some random event that had occurred. Most of the students were either asleep or on their way to sleeping.

Hermione was at the back of the class trying to concentrate, however all she could think of was Harry's glorious fingers as they sneaked up her thigh to the edge of her skirt.

She sneaked a glance at him and hissed, "Stop it!"

But all he did was smirk at her and continue his trek up her leg. She was getting wet thinking about what his fingers were about to do to her. She scooted closer to him and spread her thighs so that he could have better access. She looked up and saw that Ron and their classmates were dozing off.

She had to bite back a moan when she felt Harry's fingers graze against the front of her soiled panties. She felt his fingers slip inside her panties. His thumb grazed her clit making her bite her lip to stop moaning. His fingers moved along her folds, dipping in and out of the wetness. All of a sudden, he plunged it in causing her to shriek, which she covered by pretending to cough.

Harry grinned and whispered, "You’re so wet, Hermione!" he continued to plunge his fingers in and out, making her grip her table tightly to refrain from screaming. He flicked her clit, making her come close to the edge. He added another finger to his ministrations, stretching her and going in deeper. She felt him hit the nub of nerves deep within her and a few plunges of his fingers had her coming all over his fingers.

Hermione realized her lip was bleeding since she was biting it to keep from making any noise. She looked over at Harry and saw him move his hand to his face. His fingers were coated with her juices. Harry licked his fingers slowly, all the while looking at her, making her wish that he was licking another part of her body.

Harry withdrew his wand and whispered a few silencing spells, before moving closer to Hermione. He leaned in and said, "You always taste so good." And then he covered her lips with his own. He trailed his hands down the sides of her body and moved it under her shirt.

Caught by surprise, Hermione gasped, allowing him access to her mouth. Moaning quietly she moved her hands to his neck as he deepened the kiss.

Pulling back she whispered, "What are you doing? Someone is going to see or hear us!"

Grinning, he replied, "I cast a silencing spell and look around, everyone is either asleep or about to, even Binns is dozing off."

She looked around and realized that it was true, "Alright, but we have to be quick. Class is about to finish."

Kissing her while undoing her shirt's buttons, he replied, "I'll try." He hoisted her up on the table, her back to the rest of the class. She spread her thighs and he slipped in, grinding his groin against hers. He looked down to leer at her breasts revealed by the now open shirt. Her red and gold tie lay between her breasts that were clad in a black lacy bra. He dipped his head and kissed and suckled the tops of her breasts, causing her to moan loudly. His hands kneaded her breasts and he could feel the pebbled tips through the lace.

"Merlin Harry, I need you inside me now!" Flipping her skirt over her hips and he ran his fingers over her drenched panties. He ripped it in one smooth move. Her hands moved to work on his pants and then his boxers. She stroked his erection, spreading his leaky pre-cum over his length.

"You are so big." She said as she continued stroking his cock. "Fuck me now!" He removed her hands from his cock and in one swoop entered her warm pussy.

"Oh god yes!" she shrieked as she felt him fill her up. She moved her hips against his and urged, "Faster! Please!"

He pulled out and slammed into her pussy once again, groaning as it enveloped his cock. He fastened his pace, thrusting in and out of her. She wrapped her legs tight around him. Her hands moved to his ass as she gripped it and pulled his hips towards her, making him go deeper. He grinned as her breasts bounced at the force of his thrusts.

If anyone turned around they would have been greeted by the sight of Harry fucking Hermione into the desk, her head was flung back in obvious pleasure.

She could feel splinters against her skin as her naked ass was rammed against the desk repeatedly. The pain just heightened her pleasure. Soon she was soaring as she felt him hit a nub of nerves over and over again. She screamed his name as she went over the edge, her juices coating his dick. He felt her walls flutter spasmodically around his cock, the tightness of her walls making him come. He shot his seed deep within her, thick ropes of sperm coating her walls.

Panting, the both of them laid on the table still half-clothed, trying to regain their strength, when they heard the bell ring.


End file.
